La felicidad es un maquillaje
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: De cómo el amor de Katniss y Peeta va avanzando paulatinamente, pasando por diferentes desafíos, a través de las cuatro estaciones.
1. Esperanza de otoño

**La felicidad es un maquillaje**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el fandom "Los Juegos del Hambre" en el Reto: "Estaciones" del Foro "La Revolución de los Fandoms"._

* * *

 **I**

 **Esperanza de otoño**

Tus labios se mantienen trémulos mientras que escuchas el eco de las pisadas sobre la tierra mojada. Contienes la respiración, y en tu mente comienzas a formular una lista de posibles identidades de las pisadas que te crispan los nervios. Llevas demasiado tiempo camuflado por medio de la naturaleza, permaneciendo como una porción más del variopinto paisaje, que te paraliza la posibilidad de morir antes de verla por última vez.

A _ella_.

Las esperanzas te van abandonando poco a poco. Cada noche que permaneces allí paralizado, invadido por el miedo que suponen los profesionales que aún siguen con vida, observando los rostros etéreos de los demás tributos que no escapan de las garras de la muerte.

«Quedan tan pocos —piensas y no te avergüenzas de ello. No te avergüenzas por desear una oportunidad de seguir viviendo, una oportunidad de poder abrazarla una vez más antes de sacrificarte heroicamente para que vuelva al distrito doce—. Katniss sigue con vida.»

Noche tras noche observas los anuncios del Capitolio; el delicado sonido del himno sonando, el escudo reflejado en el cielo invisible de la arena, y el número del distrito al que pertenece cada caído. Jamás aparece el distrito doce. Lo que significa que tanto Katniss como tú siguen con vida.

A veces, te parece que ya estás muerto, que ya partiste en busca de un mundo donde no existe un sufrimiento. La inmovilidad y la soledad que supone estar allí, clavado en lo profundo de la tierra, te hace sentir inútil, casi inexistente.

Las pisadas siguen aumentando. Tu oído permanece alerta, y ni siquiera el discurrir del río te impide percibir que cada vez se encuentran más cerca. Las copas de los árboles se agitan por el murmullo del viento y las ramas se arañan las unas a las otras. Y en medio de tu observación, como por azar del destino, aparece ella pintada como un ángel caído del cielo.

«Estoy delirando. Tiene que ser una visión producto de la fiebre.»

—Tu frente está hirviendo —la voz suena como la de Katniss. Sus manos te acarician el rostro como si temiera lastimarte—. La herida es profunda. ¿Quién te la hizo?

Las palabras se te traban en la lengua. De repente, parece que olvidaste cómo utilizar las cuerdas vocales.

—Cato. Fue Cato quien lo hizo.

Tus párpados comienzan a pesar demasiado, parecen volverse de plomo, y la cabeza te da vueltas. El corte en la pierna ya no envía oleadas del dolor al resto del cuerpo. Es como si dejaras de sentir.

«¿Estoy a punto de morir? —La idea no te parece tan disparatada en ese momento. Ya la tienes a tu lado. No pudiste abrazarla pero la volviste a ver—. Ya es hora de partir.»

Antes de desmayarte alcanzas a divisar las hojas de otoño desprendiéndose de los pinos.


	2. Beso de verano

**La felicidad es un maquillaje**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el fandom "Los Juegos del Hambre" en el Reto: "Estaciones" del Foro "La Revolución de los Fandoms"._

* * *

 **II**

 **Beso de verano**

Ese beso es diferente a los anteriores.

Es un beso que tiene lugar por la imperiosa necesidad que tienen de encontrarse mediante sus bocas, y no por entregarle al público esa historia romántica que tanto aclaman. Hasta sus labios se sienten diferentes. Aquellos que en antaño permanecieron firmes sobre la boca ajena, ahora se van moviendo a un ritmo lento y mantienen la calma a la hora de avanzar a un territorio poco explorado.

«Está llorando —concluyes mientras que sientes el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Las yemas de tus dedos tocan su rostro con ternura, pero ni siquiera eso es capaz de apaciguar su llanto—. La tengo entre mis brazos, sin apariencias que mantener, sin romance que fingir.»

Solamente son ustedes dos.

La isla está invadida por un profundo silencio. Te da la impresión que la naturaleza les da su espacio para tener su pequeño infinito entre esa vorágine de muertes y llanto. De fondo, tienen el susurro de las olas y el aroma dulzón que desprenden los cocos de las palmeras de los alrededores.

—Todo es tan perfecto que parece irreal —susurras contra sus labios. No quieres interrumpir tan hermoso momento, pero no puedes ignorar el impulso que te mueve por dentro—. No quiero que esto termine, Katniss.

—Pero tiene que terminar, Peeta. Tiene que terminar porque debemos volver a realidad, y también a nuestro distrito —dice. Ella tiene la esperanza de que conseguirán volver los dos, del mismo modo que lo consiguieron en los primeros juegos—. Nuestras familias nos esperan. Tenemos que volver por ellos.

—Te olvidas que también debemos volver por nosotros —suspiras—. Para vivir. Para que exista un lugar para un _nosotros_.

Ella te demora en responder y tus esperanzas se van escapando de a poco, como un globo que se pincha de repente y se le escapa el aire. No tiene la valentía de mirarte a los ojos cuando te parte el corazón, una vez más. Se muerde el labio inferior mientras observa al horizonte, el viento cálido adhiriéndose a su piel y agitando los cabellos que escapan de su trenza, y anuncia:

—No lo sé, Peeta. Tengo demasiadas preocupaciones dentro de mi cabeza. No puedo pensar en este momento en lo que siento —No puedes evitar agachar el rostro. Quizás, el beso no es tan diferente a los anteriores—. Pero no puedo negar que siento algo por ti. Puedo averiguarlo luego de que todo esto acabe.

Vuelven a unir sus bocas con esa promesa mediante.

Las palabras comienzan a sobrar entre ustedes. Lo que quieren transmitirse lo hacen de esa forma arcaica que las parejas tienen de demostrarse su amor. Ya no hay lágrimas de por medio, solamente sinceridad y una oportunidad de un futuro juntos.

De repente, ya no importa si mueres en el siguiente instante porque ese _quizás_ te mantiene vivo más que nunca.


	3. Tortura de invierno

**La felicidad es un maquillaje**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el fandom "Los Juegos del Hambre" en el Reto: "Estaciones" del Foro "La Revolución de los Fandoms"._

* * *

 **III**

 **Tortura de invierno**

«Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark y provengo del distrito doce.»

La medida del tiempo parece ajena cuando te encuentras privado de tu libertad. Los minutos transcurren con parsimonia como si le pidieran permiso al otro para pasar, y tú detestas esa monotonía en la que te ves envuelto cuando no te están torturando. Consideras que la peor tortura es mantenerte encerrado en aquel calabozo porque estás aislado de la realidad, de las novedades, y tus peores miedos se ponen a flor de piel, tus más inquietas pesadillas se asoman a la superficie.

«Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark y provengo del distrito doce. Fui elegido como tributo para los Juegos del Hambre y nadie se ofreció voluntario en mi lugar.»

Repetir pequeños datos que conforman tu identidad es la forma que encuentras para mantenerte cuerdo. Es muy difícil aferrarte a la realidad cuando observas desfilar por tu memoria cadáveres de recuerdos que parecen lejanos, cuando piensas en todo lo que antes poseías y ahora ya no más. Te ayuda a mantenerte en pie, a pesar de que ellos continuamente quieren hacerte flaquear, quieren verte derrotado y hundido.

«Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark y provengo del distrito doce. Fui elegido como tributo para los Juegos del Hambre y nadie se ofreció voluntario por mí. Estoy enamorado de la chica que me acompañó dos veces a la arena.»

El rostro de Katniss se presenta ante tus pupilas. Parece tan real que te dejas llevar por los anhelos del corazón y estiras las manos para tratar de alcanzarlo. Parece tan real; son sus ojos que tanto expresan en ese brillo peculiar, la nariz respingada cuando sonríe y se le forman los hoyuelos —por más que ella asegure que no es así—, los labios rosados en una eterna mueca defensiva, y las facciones características de La Veta. Todo en ella te parece tan perfecto que parece ser un espejismo de tu imaginación, una escena orquestada por la desesperación que sientes al verte rodeado de tanta soledad.

«Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark y provengo del distrito doce. Fui elegido como tributo para los Juegos del Hambre y nadie se ofreció voluntario por mí. Estoy enamorado de la chica que me acompañó dos veces a la arena. El Capitolio quiso cambiarme pero no quise pertenecerles.»

Piensas que te estás volviendo loco cuando escuchas algo parecido al discurrir de un río. Es como una corriente de agua fluyendo a través de las paredes. Seguidamente, percibes los gritos desesperados de Johanna Mason provenientes de la habitación continúa. Ellos lo hacen a propósito ya que es su método de tortura preferido. Les gustas hacer que se escuchen mutuamente mientras son torturados. Albergan la esperanza de que ese modo alguien diga algo sobre eso que tanto les inquieta.

—¡Nosotros no sabíamos nada de la rebelión! —exclamas y golpeas la puerta con los puños cerrados. Todo retumba, nadie acude—. ¡Juro que no sabíamos nada!

«Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark y provengo del distrito doce. Fui elegido como tributo para los Juegos del Hambre y nadie se ofreció voluntario por mí. Estoy enamorado de la chica que me acompañó dos veces a la arena. El Capitolio quiso cambiarme pero no quise pertenecerles. Ahora me encuentro capturado y me torturan a diario, pero yo no tengo la información que buscan.»

Prueban una nueva técnica. El veneno penetra en el torrente sanguíneo y comienza a distorsionar tu visión de la realidad. De repente, ya no puedes distinguir entre lo que verdaderamente existe y lo que es un producto de la tortura. Las imágenes y las palabras se mezclan en una vorágine de confusión. Los rostros ya no te son familiares, pero los nombres te siguen sonando. Hay un nombre. El nombre de una chica que es la culpable de todo, según te dicen y así tú les crees. Ella tiene la culpa que te estén haciendo eso. Ella tiene que morir de un modo u otro para poder saldar todas las cuentas que tienen pendientes.

«Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark y provengo del distrito doce que ya no existe. Katniss Everdeen es la culpable de todo lo que me sucede y por eso debo matarla.»

El invierno más largo de tu vida acaba de comenzar.


	4. Renacer de primavera

**La felicidad es un maquillaje**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el fandom "Los Juegos del Hambre" en el Reto: "Estaciones" del Foro "La Revolución de los Fandoms"._

* * *

 **IV**

 **Renacer de primavera**

El atardecer te huele a las caléndulas que aparecen repentinamente en la pradera y a la mente que se desprende de los árboles con el vaivén del viento. El silbido de las aves te encandilan los oídos pues pasaste demasiado tiempo en el subterráneo que es el distrito trece. Te gusta gozar de la reciente libertad que significa haber vuelto a tu distrito aunque éste solamente sea un vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue. Poco a poco va resurgiendo de las cenizas, del mismo modo que lo hizo el distrito trece en su tiempo, del mismo modo en que tú te vas reconstruyendo luego de haber sufrido la peor tortura de tu existencia.

«No debo pensar en ello —te repites mentalmente siempre que tu memoria traicionera se va a los barrancos abrumadores. No te hace bien recordar, quisieras olvidar todo lo sucedido desde que caíste en manos del Capitolio—. El doctor Aurelius dice que debo pensar en cosas que me hagan feliz.»

Y a menudo piensas que es muy sencillo para el hombre recomendarte eso. Él no se enfrenta día tras días a los demonios que deja el pasado, las secuelas de los juegos que están presente dentro de tus entrañas y en lo profundo de tu cerebro, tienes que convivir con la idea de que casi conseguiste hacerle daño a la persona que más quieres en el mundo.

Hundes los dedos en la masa con fuerza como si la acción te ayudara a aliviar el dolor que siente el corazón. Pero en algo tiene razón el doctor Aurelius. Hornear pan, del mismo modo que lo hacías antes de ir a los juegos por primera vez, te ayuda a desviar tu atención de lo que te aflige. Te ayuda a desatar los nudos de tus músculos, y contemplar los capullos que renacen luego del desastre, te hace mantener una perspectiva positiva de que todo va a salir bien.

Tu respiración se vuelve errática cuando ella te observa con la debida distancia.

—Te gusta observarme hacer pan, ¿real o no?

Katniss esboza una de esas sonrisas que sabes interpretar como traviesa.

—Creo que es la tercera vez que te veo haciendo pan —responde—. Antes lo hacías en la panadería de tu familia pero nunca te presté la suficiente atención. Cuando ganamos los juegos y vinimos a vivir aquí, entre la gira y las entrevistas para el Capitolio, ya casi no tenías tiempo de hacerlo.

Y por alguna extraña razón todo te resulta especial. Especial porque no se encuentran recreando un momento de su pasado, perdido entre las lagunas de la tortura, están viviendo su propio momento.

—¿Quieres aprender? —Katniss titubea por un segundo pero termina aceptando—. Tienes que colocar tus manos de este modo y después estirar la masa hasta que quede de manera uniforme. Puedes espolvorearla con harina en caso de que se encuentre pegajosa.

Ella sigue tus instrucciones. Lentamente colocas tus manos sobre las suyas, ayudándola para manipular los ingredientes. Katniss te observa con sus expresivos ojos, y a ti se te seca la garganta de forma repentina. Te humedeces los labios pero eso no es suficiente para alejar el magnetismo que su mirada ejerce sobre ti.

¿Cómo es posible que hayas olvidado todo lo que te hace sentir?

Te inclinas en su dirección. No quieres besarla. Lo que quieres es sentir su corazón latiendo debajo del tuyo, su nariz chocando contra la tuya y su respiración sobre tu boca.

Te _sonríe_.

Y tú caes a sus pies.

El destino les está brindando una nueva oportunidad para ser felices. No quieres dejar escapar la oportunidad y tampoco a Katniss, quieres tenerla para el resto de tu vida.

El paisaje de primavera contempla las sonrisas que comparten como dos niños enamorados.


End file.
